


Anything But Typical

by Circus_Craze



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Game(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: This follows Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk, and Wally Franks, and the misadventures they have at the studio.





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Sammy, Norman, and Wally being friends and doing weird stuff together just for laughs.  
> All mistakes are my own and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, ideas for future themes are encouraged and greatly appreciated. I may not be able to do all of them, but I will try my best. They can be as detailed as you'd like.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has to deal with a flirty, drunk Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Metamatronic's Optic Ink AU post about how well everyone in the studio handles alcohol.   
> Here's a link to her tumblr here: https://metamatronic.tumblr.com
> 
> And here's the link to her post: https://metamatronic.tumblr.com/post/167978609299/worst1best10-sammy-4-flirty-drunk

"Sammy~" I look up from my work to see Norman come sauntering into my room. He sways a little, seeming to stumble.

"Norman?" I asked, a hint of concern in my voice. He was usually quiet and careful, and now he wasn't. His tone was different as well. "Are you....drunk?"

"I just missed you," he slurred. There was no denying it. Norman Polk was definitely drunk.

"You never drink alcohol. What happened?"

"She slipped somethin' in my drink."

"Who?"

"Susie. She tried to flirt with me. I left to find you."

"Oh my gosh. Norman, this is why you don't go to any parties Joey has. You should have just stayed in your booth." I sighed, shuffling the papers into a neat pile and paperclipping them. "I'm going to go tell Joey what happened."

"Don't." I was met with a sudden weight. Norman sat down on my lap, straddling me in the chair.

"Norman?" His lips crashed into mine. He kissed me sloppily while his other hand wandered up my shirt. "Norman, stop it," I said, grabbing his hands. He pulled back, looking confused and hurt.

"I thought you liked me," he said.

"I do. It's just..., you're not making the right decisions, buddy. This isn't right."

"I won't let my hands wander anymore, I promise. Please?"

I sighed, exasperated. I knew I should say no. I tried to say that I didn't want any more kisses, but the words got caught in my throat. Damn it, Susie. Why'd you have to drug my crush of all people?

Norman kissed me again. True to his words, his hands stayed where they were, cupping my face and running through my hair. 

I tried to resist, but I didn't last long. I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him so he wouldn't fall. I met his lips hungrily, letting him deepen the kiss. His mouth tasted like cheap wine. 

I pulled back, gasping for air. Norman moved to my neck, his lips trailing down it. "Nnnngh," I groaned, feeling pleasure coarse through my body. 

With the remaining strength and morality I had, I pushed Norman away. He straightened up, looking down at me with a dopey grin. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too." I admitted. Norman kissed me again, this time a bit more roughly. He pulled away, yawning and looking tired. "You should head home," I told him. "You need rest."

"I don't wanna go home. Not unless you're going there with me." His voice took on a lusty tone as he tried to slip his hand down my pants.

"You can stay here," I said with a sigh, grabbing ahold of his hand.

"You won't leave me?" 

"It would be kind of hard for me to slip away undetected with you sitting on me. But, no, I won't leave you."

"Promise?" He mumbled, curling up in the chair with me. 

I sighed, running my hand through his hair. "I promise."

Norman fell asleep quickly. I wondered if it was from the drug or from the fact that he didn't sleep that well. Either way, it was quiet once more. 

My legs started to cramp from Norman's weight, but I didn't dare move and disturb him. I laid my head on his, closing them and breathing in his scent when-

"Hey, Sammy....erm....is this a bad time?" Wally was standing there, a blush creeping over his face as he saw Norman and I. I felt mine growing hot as well.

"It...it isn't what you think," I said quickly, trying to explain.

"I know. Susie, right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"She did the same to Joey. He's in a corner having an existential crisis right now. I take it she figured he would be trying to flirt with her. Instead, he just started getting emotional about how horrible the pipes were. Then, I walked in to clean up some spilled wine. As soon as he spotted me, he stumbled over, crying and promising that he'd give me a raise."

"Oh dear lord," I said with a groan.

"Yeah.... It would be more likely for cartoon characters to come to life than for him to give me a raise."

"No, the cartoon characters would come to life, and he still would only pay you minimum wage."

"I'd be happy with minimum wage. He only pays me half of what he's supposed to."

I looked up at Wally, expecting him to be joking. However, he just looked at me. He was telling the truth. "That isn't right," I said.

Wally smiled sadly. "Maybe not, but I'm just lucky to be here." He pulled his mop bucket inside. "Can I just stay in here and pretend to be cleaning?"

"I don't know. If Joey sees you're not really cleaning, he might deduct your pay." Wally and I chuckled. "Pull in a chair and rest for a little. Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. The Commotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a big commotion, Norman, Sammy, and Wally sneak out early for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place a few days after the last one. I thought it would be a funny follow-up. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Constructive criticism and ideas for future themes are always welcome and greatly appreciated! Thank you all!

I walked down the hall, pausing at all the noise. I saw everyone standing over by the Ink Machine. I turned, spotting Wally and Sammy standing at the end of the hall. They were talking, and Sammy waved me over.

"Hey," I said. "What's going on over there?"

Sammy shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's probably Joey's fault." Wally nodded in agreement, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Want to go see?" Sammy asked.

"Not particularly," Wally answered. 

"We'll find out soon enough, I bet." I glanced up at the Bendy clock on the wall. "It's almost lunch hour anyway. Let's just sneak out."

"Can we do that?" Wally asked incredulously.

"They won't miss us. Not with all of that. Besides, we only have fifteen minutes."

"Oooh, Norman. Breaking the rules, I see." Sammy laughed.

"Don't even start. I'm sure interrupting the band everyday is against the rules as well."

"Joey is always changing the rules, so how would I know?"

"Well, let's get going. There's a place not too far away that serves breakfast food all day."

"Do they serve pancakes?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. They even serve some with chocolate chips on them," I replied.

"Sounds heavenly."

Sammy groaned. "Please don't say that word."

"What's wrong with heaven?" I asked, opening the door for Sammy and Wally.

"Nothing really, except that I've heard about it five hundred times today."

"Yeesh. Is it really that bad?" I knew that Susie was angry over Allison getting selected to voice Alice Angel. 

"It wouldn't be if Susie wasn't being so stubborn. She insists on doing all of Allison's lines, trying to prove that she could do it better. Then, she'd repeat the same lines like twenty times." 

"I have an idea," Wally said as he got into the back seat of my car. Sammy glanced at him before taking the passenger seat. 

"What's your idea?" He asked.

"Why don't they just let both of them have the part? Some episodes have Susie as Alice, and others have Allison."

"That's a really good idea," I said.

"Yeah. Now, the only thing is getting Joey to agree with it," Sammy said.

"He won't, especially if he knows it's my idea."

"How about a petition? If we get enough workers to sign it, then he'll probably be fine with it."

"I'll sign," I said. 

"So will I. I'm sure Allison would happily sign it as well," Wally said.

Sammy nodded. "Definitely. She's really sweet. If only Susie was that sweet."

"It could be worse. She could be like Joey." I offered.

"Joey is like milk that has been expired for three years."

"Did you have to compare him with milk? I was going to get it with the breakfast food," Wally groaned.

"Sorry," Sammy said with a smile. "You should really get some soda, though."

"Alright."

We walked into the restaurant, sitting at a booth. Sammy slid in by me, and Wally took the other side. We were silent as we looked through the menu, deciding what we wanted. We ordered, and waited for our food.

"I'm going to buy dinner tomorrow," Wally said.

"Huh?" I asked. "You don't have to. You need to save your money."

"I know, but I got my paycheck the other day, and it's more than it used to be. I'm actually making minimum wage!"

"That isn't exactly something to be proud of," Sammy said. "Still, I'm happy for you."

"It was really surprising." Wally thought for a moment, then looked at Sammy. "You didn't."

"Okay, okay, maybe I did talk to Joey."

"Sammy! That was supposed to be our secret! You're lucky I kept your secret from the other day."

"What secret?" I asked.

"Uh...."

"Nothing," Sammy said quickly. He and Wally exchanged a glance. 

"Don't tell me I did something embarrassing at that party," I said with a groan. There was a pause before Wally and Sammy both tried to tell me I didn't.

"You both are horrible liars. What did I do? Give it to me straight."

"Well....uh.... You kind of got a bit flirtatious." Wally offered. He shrank back from Sammy's glare, trying not to smile.

"Oh God. Who am I going to have to send an apology letter to? How do I still have a job?"

"They forgave you. It's no big deal," Sammy said.

"How would you know that they forgave me? Unless..." I realized that I must have flirted with one of them. I grimaced. "Oh nooo." I had probably tried to flirt with Wally.

I remembered that Wally was at the party cleaning. I felt horrible. He was nervous enough without me flirting with him. "Wally, I'm so sorry. How are you even friends with me after that?"

"What? N-no. It wasn't me." I looked up at him in surprise.

"If it wasn't you, then who?" Wally looked down, suddenly interested in the napkin on the table.

"Oh my lord." I buried my face in my hands, groaning as I realized that I had flirted with Sammy.

"Yeah..." Wally said. Sammy burst out laughing, and I heard Wally chuckle.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny," Sammy said.

"No, it's not." The waitress brought over our food. I buried my face in my hands again.

"Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat," Sammy said with a smirk.

"Don't feel bad, Norman. Sammy enjoyed it."

I burst out laughing as Sammy almost spit out his drink. "Wally!" He cried. He tried to glare again, but it didn't work this time. Wally was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of his eyes.  
"Franks, I'm going to slap you."

"Oh, but Sammy, your food will get cold." I said.

"Polk, don't even start." Sammy groaned.

Wally gained his composure long enough to say, "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny." He buried his head on the table, shaking with laughter.

Sammy shook his head, a grin on his face as he took a bite. "Sometimes, I hate you both so much."

"We love you, too, Sammy." I said with a laugh. 

~ ~ ~

When we got back to the studio, Grant Cohan made a beeline over to us. "Can you believe it?" He asked.

"Believe what?" Sammy asked.

"You don't know? Joey drew a lot of Pentagrams." He chuckled at his own joke. "I'm serious, though. He did."

"The bad thing is that we believe you," I said. Wally nodded.

"Yeah. He's crazy."

"What else is new?" Sammy asked. 

Grant chuckled, shaking his head. "You know it's bad when no-one is even surprised." He turned and left, still laughing to himself.

"Just another normal day at work," I said with a sigh.

"Yep," Wally said. "It isn't heavenly, though."

"I swear, Wally, if I hear the word 'Heavenly' one more time, I'm outta here." Sammy grinned. "Well, see you guys around."

"See you," I said. "Wally, don't clean up the Pentagrams. If Joey made them, he can get rid of them."

Wally grinned. "I won't. I think I might head down and clean by Sammy's office."

"My booth could used cleaned." I winked at Wally, chuckling and heading back to work. The studio wasn't the greatest place to work, but Sammy and Wally made it a lot more enjoyable.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman try to get Joey's attention,

"Drew, another pipe burst," I said, standing in the doorway of his office. Joey was sitting at his desk, drawing on paper.

"Mmmhmm," he said, not even looking up. I waited, growing impatient. 

"Aren't you going to send someone to, I don't know, maybe fix it?"

"Eh."  
     
This was unbelievable. Joey was scribbling away, not even paying attention. It got on my nerves. It was bad enough that a pipe burst at all, let alone right in front of my office door. I was covered in ink and very unhappy to say the least.  
    
"Hey, Mr. Drew, a pipe burst," Norman said, walking into the room. He stopped when he saw me, looking a bit surprised. "Oh, sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
     
"No, it's fine." I said, turning my gaze on Joey. He hadn't even moved, still drawing and ignoring us.

"Uh..., Mr. Drew?"  
    
"He won't pay attention," I explained to Norman. "It's like he's in a trance or something."  
    
"Weird," Norman commented. "Here, let me try something." He took a few steps closer to Joey. "The studio is on fire," He said.  
     
Joey didn't respond, continuing to work. Norman gave me a quizzical look. "Let me try," I said. I walked right behind Joey's desk, standing beside him. "The ceiling is falling in."

"We're dying, Joey," Norman tried.  
    
Joey looked up. "That's nice." He turned back to his paper and continued. 

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked.  
     
For the next half an hour, we tried everything we could think of. From Grant finding us in financial ruin to Thomas turning into a bird. We even told Joey that Henry got a haircut. All Joey said to that was "About time," and kept working.  
     
Norman and I were about to admit defeat when Wally opened the door. "Mr. Drew, the second floor is uh...,"   
     
"The floor is flooding? We know. We've been trying to tell him, but he won't listen."  
     
We filled him in on our situation. "Oh," he said. He stood in a doorway and said in a small voice, "Mr. Flynn painted another Bendy doll with a crooked smile."  
     
Joey leaped up out of the chair so fast that it almost toppled over. "That Flynn. I'll give him a good chewing out." Joey stormed out, muttering about the plushies.

"How did you do that?" I asked.  
    
Wally shrugged. "Believe it or not, this happens quite often."

"Well then," Norman said with a laugh. 

"Now we know what to do." I nodded.  
     
"Well, I got to go clean the breakroom See you later!"  
    
"Bye," I called after Wally. I turned to Norman, and we both chuckled.

"That was weird," he said.

"Yes," I agreed. "Weird, but very funny."  
     
We were just heading to the stairs when we heard Joey yelling. "WHY IS THERE ALL THIS INK ALL OVER THE FLOOR?!!"  
     
Norman and I exchanged a quick glance. "Maybe we should go help Wally in the breakroom," Norman suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed, and followed my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and ideas for future themes are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Thanks again!


	4. Caught Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally catches his friends under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is getting really close, so I decided to write something festive. I hope you enjoy!

I stood on the top of the ladder, hammering the nail into the wall. Thomas was on the ground, holding the ladder and looking at me. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" He asked.

"I hope so," I answered. "Otherwise, I'll be spending Christmas in the hospital."

"Or the morgue."  
    
I finished hammering in the nail, and hung the mistletoe over it. "There we go," I said, sighing in relief as I climbed down the ladder. "That's the last one."

"Whew. You were really wobbly up there."

"Yeah, it wasn't that fun, but at least it's finished."  
    
About that time, Sammy walked through the door frame. "Lower level is flooded," he said. Norman was walking by and stopped.  


"So, it's pointless to go down there, huh?"  


"Yup. Unless you like inky clothes."  
    
Thomas cleared his throat to get their attention. "What?" Sammy asked. Instead of replying, Thomas pointed to the mistletoe that was hanging over their heads.

"Franks, I swear," Sammy grumbled. 

Norman laughed. "What's wrong, Sammy? You don't want to kiss me?"

"You know what, I'm going to give you the best kiss of your life." Before Norman had a chance to process what he just said, Sammy already had his lips pressed against Norman's in a passionate kiss.  
    
Thomas whistled, and I watched, feeling a slight blush creep up my cheeks. Finally, Sammy pulled back, leaving Norman breathing heavily. 

"Well, I'm going to clean up downstairs," Thomas said, walking away and leaving us be.

"Wow," Norman said finally. He was blushing a lot.

"Merry Christmas?" I offered.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Sammy said. He gave Norman a quick kiss on the cheek and went down the hall.

"I'll try to get him caught under these more often," Norman whispered to himself. He realized I was there, and got even redder. "Don't tell him I said that, please."

"I won't." I smiled, and then my smile quickly faded as I heard a voice.  


"DAMNIT, FRANKS!" I looked down the hall to see Shawn and Joey caught under the mistletoe. Shawn looked really mad, his face bright red.

"I....uh.... I'm outta here." I said, and ran after Thomas.


	5. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studio has an ugly sweater contest.

It was safe to say that the employees were very competitive. On the bottom of the list was Wally, who was easygoing. He perferred to remain out of most of the challenges, just opting to watch. At the top of the pole was Joey and Sammy. Susie would come in at third, but she was never able to beat those two. Shawn was quite competitive as well, and would challenge Susie.  
    
Then, there was me. The sane one. I participated just for fun, but liked to just observe Sammy and Joey fight it out. It was quite amusing. I would make bets with Thomas and Grant on which one would come out on top. Whoever lost would bring in donuts or something.  
    
Wally hung around us, but never bet. He was the witness, making sure we all kept our word. At least, that's what I said. He didn't really like to be put in charge and have others look to him.  
    
The event today was ugly sweaters. The goal was to wear the ugliest Christmas sweater you could find. It should have been harmless, and would have been, if Sammy and Joey didn't take it so seriously.  
    
Sammy actually told me he was knitting his own sweater, while Joey boasted about going to all kinds of stores.  
    
Today was the day. I wore a plain blue sweater with a snowman on it. It was far from ugly. In fact, I thought it was cute.  
    
Wally had on a plain red and green sweater. He told me he had one with a puppy on it, but he didn't want it to get dirty. It was pretty smart, and his other sweater fit the theme pretty well. I didn't tell him, though. I didn't want to risk hurting his feelings.  
    
"I wonder when Joey and Sammy will get here," Wally said, looking at the clock. 

"Soon enough," I replied. "They're probably hoping to make a grand entrance. Speaking of entrances, here comes Susie."  
   
Susie was definitely trying to win. She had on this puke green sweater with blue lollipops on it. "What do you think?" She asked. Wally and I shared a glance.

"It...uh.... Looks good, Mrs. Campbell." Wally said, not quite knowing what answer she was looking for.

"You're definitely giving Joey a run for his money," I said.

"Good. That's what I was hoping for." She smiled. 

"I wouldn't want to eat one of those lollipops if they were real." Wally tried again.

"You're too kind, Wally. Ugly sweater contests are definitely not for you."  
    
She walked by to talk to Allison, and Grant and Thomas walked over. "She's doomed," I told the others.

"I dunno. I think she's giving Drew a run for his money. I bet five donuts she wins," Thomas said.

"I'm not betting on anything until I see the others. Donuts aren't cheap, you know," Grant said.

"You're no fun, Cohen."

"Who says math isn't fun?"

"Everyone." I chuckled at Thomas's comment. Wally covered his mouth, pretending to cough as not to laugh.

"Hey, there's Shawn!"

Shawn walked in wearing a green and gold sweater and dark green pants. Thomas snickered, and Grant looked amused.

"St. Patrick's day isn't for a while," Grant said.

"I be knowing it ain't St. Patrick's day, Cohen." Shawn answered. "Are you wantin' to say somethin'?" He walked up to Grant and would have been intimidating if he was taller.  
    
Despite Shawn being short, Wally took a step backwards. He didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, and for good reason, too. Shawn was a mean prankster, as Thomas found out before.  
    
Grant didn't care. He smirked, pointedly looking down at Shawn. "Yeah, Flynn. You look like a leprechaun."  
    
Shawn looked really angry. His face turned red, his fists clenched at his sides. "Oh really now, Cohen? Well, that be the look I was goin' for." He elbowed Grant in the stomach and laughed.

"I think you look like a walking Christmas tree." Thomas said.

"That be my original idea, but a leprechaun be good as well. Whaddya think, Franks?"

"Uh.... I'm not really sure what to say, Mr. Flynn. It looks good."

"You couldn't insult someone to save your life. You need ta hang with me more often."

"Uh-oh, looks like the calvary's here." I pointed to the door, where Sammy strode in. He had a red sweater on, with green stitching. He had a picture of Joey stitched into his shirt, and on the back were other photos of Joey. I had no idea where he found those at.

"Hey, guys," he said, twirling around so we could see his sweater.  
    
Shawn burst out laughing, leaning against Wally and almost falling over. I raised an eyebrow, while Thomas tried to keep himself composed. Even Grant lost it and burst out laughing.

"So, Polk, what do you think? Are you looking at this year's champion?" Sammy asked. 

"Hmm, I could be, unless Joey got your picture on a sweater." Shawn gave me a hi-five before doubling over in a fit of laughter. 

"That hurt," Sammy said in mocked sadness. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He walked up beside me. "I love you too," he said with a smirk.

"Joey may have a hard time topping your sweater," Wally offered. The door opened and Joey stepped inside.  
    
He had on a brown sweater with red lines on it. "Drew, you be lookin like a bloody turd." Shawn said.

"Yeah, well you look like a leprechaun who lost the contest. It's obvious that I won." 

"Willing to bet on it?" Grant asked. 

"I bet you all a week's paid vacation. That's how confident I am."

"Hear that? Looks like we're going to have a week's vacation," Sammy said. He stepped forward, and Joey's face crumbled.  


He groaned. "I was sure I won this year!"

"Well, don't we need someone to judge?" I asked. "Someone who is unbiased?"

"So, Wally, then?" Sammy asked.

"I-I uh..." Wally backed away, feeling all eyes on him.

"No, not him!" Joey cried.

"Maybe you should think twice before giving the kid a hard time." Shawn said, rolling up his sleeve.

"I can judge," Allison said. 

Susie grinned and walked over to her. "As awful as Grant's sweater looks, it's between Shawn, Joey, Sammy, and I."

"Hmm," Allison looked over the sweaters, inspecting each one. "Wally, come over here and help me judge. You aren't bribed or anything, are you?"

"No," Wally said, walking over. He and Allison talked, and then nodded.

"Alright. We have reached our decision. In fourth place is Susie. Third place is Shawn. And, the winner is.... Sammy!" We cheered, going over to congratulate him on the win.

"Hey, fourth isn't too bad. If the contest was the best sweaters, yours would have won, Allison. It's so pretty," Susie said.

"Awww, thank you!"

"I can't believe I lost to you," Joey said in a defeated voice.

Sammy smirked. "Well, you heard him. We get a week off." Everyone cheered, giving each other hi-fives.

Joey groaned. "I should fire all of you."

"That's against the agreement, Drew," Grant said. 

"I know, I know. You guys enjoy your week off. You deserve it."

"Wow, a week off," Wally said as everyone dispersed into small groups, talking while getting their things.

"I know, right? A whole week without having to deal with Joey, and we get paid for it. Is this heaven?" Sammy asked.

"It's the closest yer ever gonna get to it," Shawn said as he went out the door.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy it." We reached the door, and then heard laughter.

"Oooh, Lawrence? Look above your head," Joey said.  
    
Above our heads hung a mistletoe. Sammy and I were right under it. "Right, I forgot about that," Sammy said.

"Did you really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Norman, shut up and kiss me." I was more than happy to comply. It was the perfect ending to this great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Constructive criticism and ideas for future chapters are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


	6. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally, Sammy, and Norman find themselves in a prank war against Joey. Too bad Joey doesn't know what he's up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a big thanks to Metamatronic for their support. Their comment reminded me of these works, and I decided to add another one shot to them. Thank you so much!

It's hard to remember how things got to this. It all started off so innocent, but quickly escalated as all things seem to do without fail here. It all started when Wally was mopping and Joey was walking by. He wasn't paying attention and slipped, falling with a thud. I was grabbing a replacement bulb for my projector, and Sammy was telling Thomas the lower level had flooded. 

"Franks!!" Joey shouts, turning around to look at the janitor. He visibly jumps backwards, looking at Joey with wide eyes. "You're going to pay for that." He got up, strengthened his clothes, grabbed his papers, and continued on. 

Wally was visibly shaken up. "You know what that means, right?" He asked us on our lunchbreak. "He's going to curse me. I'm going to bleed from my eyeballs!"

"What? No, nothing like that is going to happen. Besides, we all saw what happened. If something bad happened to you, we would all know it was Joey. Especially if it's magic related." Sammy comments.

"If it isn't magic, then how else am I going to pay for it? Is he going to take out some money from my paycheck?"

"If he does, let us know. Sammy and I will gladly go have a word with him. I'm sure we could even get Grant and Thomas to come with us. Maybe even Shawn?"

Sammy nods. "Definitely Shawn. He's already mad at Joey, so that would just give him another reason to yell at him."

"We could probably even convince Murray to help us."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him."

"Let's not to anything though until it happens, okay?" Wally asked nervously.

"Okay." Sammy and I agree. We eat our lunch and talk about other matters, the whole idea of Joey's revenge being forgotten. We head back into the studio doors, then go to Wally's closet with him since there's five minutes before lunch break is over. I open the closet, getting covered in ink and having a bucket hit me on the head.

"Norman!" Wally cries out, fear in his voice. I'm coughing and sputtering. My eyes burn. Luckily, my friends act quickly. They guide me to the bathroom where they get the ink out of my face.

"Norman, are you alright?" Wally asks. Even Sammy looks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My eyes just burn, but I can see, so I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Should we take you to the doctor or something?" Sammy asks.

"No, I'm good. Really."

"I guess this is what Joey meant by getting me back." Wally frowns. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It was my fault."

"No, it was Joey's fault for not watching where he was walking. I say, we get him back." Sammy smiles.

"How are we going to do that?" 

"Leave it to me. Just meet me in the breakroom after work."

Work went by quickly. Wally was the source of more pranks, from falling paint buckets and sacks of flour. By the time we went to the breakroom together, he looked like a mess.

Others were there as well. Shawn, Grant, Thomas, Susie, Allison, and even Murray were all there. Sammy saved me a seat, standing up once I arrived. "You got all of them to come?" I asked.

"Yep." Sammy nods, smiling proudly. 

"We've all seen the kind of stuff Joey's been doing to Wally all day." Susie explains.

"Some of us got caught in it." Grant says with a sigh, purple paint on his clothes.

"I say, we start a prank war. We all plan a coordinated attack against Joey, since he arrives first in the morning." Sammy says.

"What if we just end up being caught in our own pranks? It sounds kind of risky." Wally asks.

"That's why I'm here. I'll write every single prank and where, then copy them down for all of us. That way, we know exactly what pranks are where." Murray speaks up. He has his notebook ready to go.

"For starters, let's tape plastic wrap over the top of the front studio door and at the bottom of Joey's office door." Allison suggests. Murray grins, quickly writing it down.

"We hide all of the pens in his office." Grant suggests, smiling.

"I say let's cover the studio in a bunch of 'crooked smiles!'" Shawn adds.

"We remove all the lightbulbs in the studio then put an 'out of order' sign on the elevator." Thomas suggests.

"We tape moustaches on all the Bendy cutouts?" 

"Good one, Susie. How about we put thumbtacks in Joey's chair?"

This went on for awhile. Soon, we all had a sheet with all of our prank plans. Murray was in charge of buying the stuff, and we would meet at the studio at four in the morning.

Sammy's place was the closest to the studio, so Wally and I just spent the night there. The next day, we all met up like we said we would. We were the first ones there. Sammy was trying to pick the lock.

"If we get arrested, this is your fault."

"You don't get to pin this break in on me, Polk."

"But you're the one who's breaking in!!"

"Why are we trying to pick the lock when I have the keys?" Wally asked. Sometimes, you just had to love that janitor. 

Sammy turned to him. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked. Wally opened the door. The others were beginning to arrive. Murray was there, bringing all the supplies and then some extra stuff.

We all split up, heading our own ways with our sheets. Wally didn't want to be guilty, so we had him as a watchman. I followed Sammy into the ink machine room.

"Don't you think that this prank war is getting a bit ridiculous?"

"Shut up and help me wrap the Ink Machine before Joey gets here." Sammy handed me a roll of Christmas wrapping paper. 

We wrapped the entire Ink Machine in Christmas wrapping paper, even decorating it with a giant bow. We helped tape moustaches on all of the Bendy cutouts, then unscrewed some of the lightbulbs.

"You know, I would gladly be the villain if you wanted to be the hero." I tell Sammy.

He smiles at me. "So, does that mean that you're going to help me to paint the studio door pink?"

I nodded. "Yep, that's exactly what it means." With a smile, I grabbed the paint bucket and followed Sammy outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I haven't updated this in a long while. I moved onto other projects, and they seemed more popular than this. However, I got an encouraging comment from Metamatronic, and after reading the oneshots I wrote here, I realized that I still love these characters and the alternate universe this is based around, so I decided to continue. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave any prompts or suggestions for future chapters. If you aren't comfortable commenting here, you can anonymously give me prompts on my tumblr. I'll post the link in the comments. Also, I do take constructive criticism. Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed all of the oneshots I posted so far, and I hope you enjoy the future ones I write!


	7. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy attempts to drop kick a ghost. It goes as well as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a one word writing prompt on Tumblr, and after a little bit of debating, I decided to go ahead and post it here. I hope you enjoy!

When he opened up the door to go outside, he immediately burst into laughter. I was taken by surprise and looked at him, waiting for an explanation of what was so funny.

“Wally?” I asked finally. “Do you still have your mind?”

“Barely,” he replied in between laughs. He finally managed to calm down and wiped his eyes, smiling.

“What was so funny?”

“Look!” I poked my head out the door and followed his finger to the weird ice shape hanging from the gutter of the studio. “It’s so cold, that even a ghost froze!!”

The joke wasn’t even that funny, so I have no idea why I burst out laughing. I did, though, and still was when Thomas walked over to see what was going on. We explained what was funny, but he just raised his eyebrow as we burst out into another fit of laughter.

“I’m going to go drop kick it,” I said finally.

“What? Sammy, don’t tell me you’re really going to do that.” Wally looked at me with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’m going to drop kick it.”

“Can you even drop kick? You are pretty old,” Thomas said with a chuckle.

“I’m not old, and I’m going to kick it. Watch.”

What I did next was an epic failure. I took off running, jumping up to kick the ‘ghost.’ I ended up slipping and falling on my back, knocking the wind out of me while the cold wet snow seeped into my clothes.

Thomas was doubled over in a fit of laughter, and Wally was laughing so hard that he almost slipped and fell beside me. He helped me up, and we walked back into the studio right as Norman was heading by. “Whoa, what happened to you?” He asked.

“Lawrence fell flat on his back in the snow. The idiot was trying to drop kick a ghost.” Thomas explained before laughing again.

Norman jumped about a foot in the air when Joey came up behind him. “You shouldn’t drop kick a ghost,” he said sharply. “That’s very disrespectful.”

“It was frozen. Besides, it wasn’t actually a ghost. It was just some ice.” I explained. Joey still frowned and narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t just stand there. Get back to work,” he finally ordered, heading back to his office.

“Yeah, Sammy. Kicking a ghost is rude,” Wally said in a high voice before laughing.

“Better be careful, or the ghost will kick you.” Thomas said before joining in the laughter.

“Maybe Joey said that because he’s a ghost. That would explain how he got over here so quietly,” Norman offered.

“Well, if he is a ghost, he needs to move on already.” I said. Everyone laughed and agreed.


End file.
